En la Sombra del Amor
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Cuando alguien pronunciaba la palabra Amor, ella simplemente suspiraba y dejaba atrás a esas personas. No era renegada al amor, no, a ella en ese momento no le importaba ese tema.
1. Chapter 1

**En la Sombra del Amor**

 **Cuando alguien pronunciaba la palabra Amor, ella simplemente suspiraba y dejaba atrás a esas personas. No era renegada al amor, no, a ella en ese momento no le importaba ese tema.**

Llegaras tarde otra vez – su madre llevaba tiempo llamándola, pero como era una costumbre, solo se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerro sus ojos a la espera del sueño – te levantas ya! –bueno, esa era la alerta de que su mamá estaba a punto de subir a su habitación y tirarle un balde con agua, por lo que se puso de pie dispuesta a alistarse para ir colegio – ya era hora – su madre le dirigió una mirada de resignación, la que paso por alto, no estaba de ánimos –

Si, ya me voy – adelanto su respuesta al ya saber qué le diría su madre –

Bien, no vemos en la noche – se despidió dejando la casa en silencio, que fue roto por el timbre del teléfono –

Si, mamá ya salgo – gruño al escuchar la voz de su madre tras el teléfono –

***M***

Otra vez? – el auxiliar la miro con cansancio – Srta. Meerjungfrau, es la última vez que la dejo pasar – dijo abriendo las rejas del colegio –

Gracias – con una sonrisa paso corriendo directo a su salón – espero que no haya llegado aún – pensó en le profesor que dictaba la clase de las dos primeras horas – uf! Qué bueno…-murmuro al ver en el interior del salón y solo ver a sus compañeros –

Alto ahí! – la voz del maestro la hizo dar un salto de susto –

Aun no entra – dijo recuperándose del susto, para luego entrar y ubicarse en su lugar de siempre –

Buenos días chicos – saludo el docente con una sonrisa – bien, como ya saben hoy iniciamos las exposiciones, así que hoy yo me sentare allí atrás y ustedes darán la clase – expuso manteniendo su sonrisa – bien, veamos quien inicia – más de uno se hizo el desentendido y otros rogaban no ser ellos los elegidos – ya, Sorrento adelante –ordeno haciendo que la nombrada dejara salir un suspiro – y no me mires así que es por llegar tarde – recordó haciendo que la chica frunciera sus labios –

Buenos días con todos – empezó la chica –el libro que escogí fue…-

***M***

Eso fue genial, amiga – Sorrento solo sonrío a lo dicho – el profesor estaba feliz, le encanto tu exposición del libro –

Si lo narro todo – cometo la otra que venía a su lado –

Eso es memoria – aporto la chica –

Supongo. Estudiaron para la prueba de química? – pregunto mientras sacaba el cuaderno de dicha materia –

Si – respondieron las otras dos –

Dale, me ayudan a entender esto? – pregunto la tercera chica –

Si, mira…- Sorrento tomo el cuaderno de su amiga y con un lápiz se puso a escribir – solo debes saber cuántas moléculas lo componen y…-

Listo chicos! – El profesor había entrado –

***M***

Estuvo fácil – la chica sonrió ante la mirada asesina de una de sus amigas – que? – fingió inocencia –

Solo logre hacer algunos y apenas así creo que apruebe – suspiro. Su padre la iba a matar –

Tranquila Aia, al rato el profesor deja trabajos – trato de animar la otra chica – o si no busca un taller, así consigues puntos –

No soy buena en baile o música, lo saben – les gruño –

Pero entra en deportes – aporto la peli lila –

No sé – miro a sus amigas –creo que probare…- murmuro – tienen ensayo hoy? – pregunto más animada dejando a un lado su proeza –

No – negó Mime – hoy no habrá, estamos en exámenes – recordó – al fin! – exclamo al ver llegar su turno para comprar comida – que quieren hoy invito – les sonrió a sus amigas –

Si tú quieres…- Sorrento y Aiacos, sonrieron con malicia –

***M***

Son unas tragonas – se quejó la peli naranja –

Tú fuiste la que se ofreció – dijo la peli negro violeta, haciendo reír a la peli lila –

Bueno, bueno ya Mime mejor sigamos seno hará tarde para entrar a clase – recomendó Sorrento –

…- la de ojos naranjas solo hizo un puchero –

Chicas! – las tres se detuvieron al escuchar el llamado de quien fuera un año mayor – disculpen, han visto a Mu? – pregunto la jovencita de ojos celestes –

No – negó la de ojos lilas – pero seguro Camus, sabe – agrego al ver la mirada angustiada de Afrodita –

Me harían el favor de preguntarle y me avisan en mensaje, si? – pido al ver a su profesor a cercarse a su aula –

Si, le decimos a Camus y te avisamos – respondió Sorrento, a lo que la mayor asintió y corrió a su aula –

Vamos ya viene el profesor – dijo Aiacos –

***M***

Camus, disculpa pero sabes porque Mu no vino hoy? – Pregunto la peli lila, que tenía más facilidad de palabra con la francesa –

Viajo – se limitó a responder antes de seguir su camino a casa –

Bien – susurro – Mime le manas un mensaje a Dite – pido a su amiga, pues ella no tenía celular y seguro su madre no se lo compararía pronto, y Aiacos se había ido junto a su hermanita –

Claro – respondió mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de su falda –haber es…- Sorrento reacciono rápido para evitar que su amiga cayera, y es que un alumno de la misma escuela paso corriendo empujándola –

Ten más cuidado! – grito con molestia la peli lila –

Lo siento no fue mi intensión – el chico había regresado a pedir disculpas – pero…ah eres TÚ Leier – expreso con fastidio el chico – si sabía que eras tú ni regresaba – agrego, para luego girarse para seguir su camino –

Tarado, casi tumbas a mi amiga y dice ello – Sorrento miro molesta al rubio, Hagen –

El piso es su sitio, así sirve que se arrastre – expreso con burla –

Hijo de tu…- Sorrento no era chica de bofetadas, si la hacías enojar era mejor que estuviera dispuesto a soporta un puñete de su parte, y eso fue lo que recibió Hagen – para que aprendas a controlar esa boca – le gruño al chico que había caído por el impacto – ven Mime, vamos – llamo a su amiga, y oculto bien el dolor de su mano. Ese golpe si le debió doler al rubio, pues tal vez ella se había fracturado la mano, pero Hagen ya se la tenía ganada. Sorrento le estaba soportando mucho a ese rubio de ojos celestes –

***M***

Solo fue golpes, así que te daré unas pastillas para el dolor y tendrás que mantener el hielo en la mano, si no quieres que se inflame más – aconsejo el doctor –

Ush! Sol para causar problemas…- mascullo al recordar al rubio –

No debiste golpear a Hagen – expreso el doctor mientras se quitaba los lentes, revelando sus hermosos ojos verdes –

No es tu asunto – mascullo con enfado – además insulto a Mime y…- suspiro –

Lo sé, pero ya….quieres comer algo? – invito el peli almendra doctor –

Sí, no pude comer bien – acepto mientras se bajaba de la camilla – Bian, cuanto crees que dure esto? – pregunto refiriéndose a la hinchazón de su mano –

No más de dos semanas – contesto, mientras se sacaba la bata –

Bien, no quiero dejar por mucho el taller de música – comento –

Eso debiste pensar antes de pegarle a alguien más alto y fuerte que tú – bromeo haciendo que la chica le sacara la lengua –

 *****M*****

 **PV: esta es una novela que escribí cuando estaba bien pequeñita, así que no sean crueles conmigo…**

 **Ikki: oye sí que esta vieja, este cuadernito esta todo viejo. Hasta parece pergamino jajajajaja**

 **PV: idiota…**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Caminaron por largos minutos, olvidando por escasos minutos sus mundos diferentes, más por alguna razón se mantenían en el mismo camino.

Llevas rato en silencio, ha pasado algo? - la menor miró con curiosidad al doctor y es que no era algo común, ver a Bian así tan ensimismado -

No, sólo que aún me preguntó cómo estará el rostro de Hagen - negó al sólo imaginar al pobre, provocado un bufido en la peli lila - soy doctor - se defendió -

Vale, pero lo que ese idiota le dijo a mi amiga, merecía lo que le paso - se cruzó de brazos y ocultó la mueca de dolor que le provocó hacer eso, y es que aún con las pastillas para el dolor la mano le punzaba -

Entiendo - asintió y siguió el caminó - Sorre, me harías un favor? - la chica le miró con atención, logrando que el mayor desviara la mirada algo apenado por lo que le diría -

***M***

Te gusta? - la joven miró con diversión como el niño de 4 años, seguía el nuevo juguete que recién había adquirido -

Lindo - exclamó el niño, y sus ojos se veían iluminados -

Qué bueno! Porque lo compré para ti - la peli lila le pasó el juguete, que el niño recibió con emoción - viste que le gusto - su mirada fue de superioridad y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, fue lo que el castaño recibió -

Ok - acepto y siguió mirando a su hijo jugar con el carrito de bomberos - gracias, yo de verdad...- su mirada se fijó nuevamente en la chica, que negó cortándole el palabreo -

Stephen, es muy especial para mí - dijo mirando al niño rubio y ojos verdes - así que es un placer cuidarlo, aparte me hace compañía en lo que estoy sola en casa - agregó para darle un beso en la mejilla al nene, provocándole una risa -

Igual gracias - expresó el canadiense -

Vale, pero comamos, que en eso no soy buena - habló refiriéndose a su " talento " en la cocina -

Papas - la de ojos lilas tomó con suavidad al pequeño y lo sentó en su regazo para facilitar su alimentación, mientras el niño tomaba con las manitas unas cuantas papas fritas -

La reunión termina a las 11 pm, pasaré por el alrededor de las 11:20 pm - comentó mientras veía a su hijo comer -

No te preocupes, yo lo llevo a la guardería temprano - respondió sin mirarlo - terminarás cansado de esa reunión y Stephen estará dormido a esa hora - agregó, sin dudarlo -

Te harás tar...- quiso replicar -

Seguro me suspenderán por lo que pasó a la salida, así que me ahorro el ir - corto las palabras de mayor con algo de brusquedad, al recordar a la vieja directora que seguro se las agarraba con ella -

Tú madre te matará - comentó sin ánimos de crear conflicto, sólo por comentar -

Mi madre puede irse a la...- la mirada de Bian, le recordaron que un niño estaba en sus brazos - digo, Saori esta tan ocupada con su nuevo novio, que igual no se da cuenta - chasqueo la lengua al recordar a la mujer que le dio la vida -

Bueno - suspiró tratando de encontrar algo para cambiar de tema, pues sabía que a su amiga todo lo relacionado con su madre le enfadaba -

Y cómo va el tema Tetis? - cuestionó, sacando una mueca de cansancio del doctor -

Sigue en lo mismo, esperando respuesta de la defensa de Tetis. El juez no puede dar un veredicto sin que ella se presente o su abogado lo haga, la tenencia es algo delicado - explicó, mientras se frotaba los ojos y olvidaba por completo su comida -

O sea la arpía se va dejándote con el bebé, cuando apenas tenía un mes de nacido y el juez no te da la tenencia total, porque la mujer puede aparecer? - replicó con enfado - que lógico suena eso - la ironía en sus palabras eran tan notorias -

Es su derecho por ser progenitora - se encogió de hombros -

Y el tuyo...?- cuestionó, para luego negar. Cuestiones de la vida que ella prefería evitar - no comes? - cambio te tema, al ver al mayor dejar su plato casi completo, a diferencia del suyo y del nene, que ya estaban vacíos -

No tengo ganas - se encogió de hombros -

Cuando vuelva con helado de chocolate, ese plato ya estará vacío - fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse en pie, con el pequeño en sus brazos -

***M***

Jajaja...no papá, sólo fue un golpe. Si...no, él se lo busco...ya sabes cómo soy...no, cómo crees?...hablas conmigo...jejejeje...bueno si, como lo supiste? Ok, mañana hago hipocampo a la brasa...no sólo un pequeño dolor...bueno, si duele...jajajajaja...no me río de eso, sólo que me hace gracia el que me llames para preguntar sobre lo ocurrido...si vienes?, no y tampoco me importa su opinión, eres mi padre y te quiero ver...si ella puede andar con su novios en casa, porque tú no puedes entrar. Si papá, deseó lo mismo...bueno, al rato hablamos Julián, voy a acostar a Stephen...si también te quiero. Cuídate, un abrazo - la llamada a larga distancia terminó, por lo que la joven se concentró en su totalidad en el niño que dormía en sus brazos. El Niño había sido arrullado, mientras ella conversaba con su papá, que le había llamado para preguntar todo sobre lo ocurrido con su mano. Su padre a pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia, sabía más que su madre con la que compartía casa. Porque el juez la dejó con su madre y no con su padre?, ese estúpido divorcio le había arruinado toda su vida - descansa - le susurró al pequeño, mientras le daba un beso en la frentecita y lo arropaba. Sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía. Siempre quiso tener un hermano al cual cuidar y querer, más eso nunca pudo ser, no después del engaño de su madre. - ...- suspiró y trató de evitar que alguna lágrima que ahora invadía su mirada se le escapara. Salió de la habitación y camino a la suya. Saori dormiría a fuera esa noche, así que no había porque preocuparse por que llegará a molestar el sueño de Stephen - hace mucho que no te veía - habló con el objeto que estaba guardado en un estuche, en el armario bajo sus zapatos - sí, desde que papá se marchó. Me extrañaste? - preguntó con tristeza impresa en cada una de sus palabras - yo a ti sí - expresó y se relamió los labios antes de acercar el objeto a estos -

 *****M*****

 **PV: y bueno, ya era momento de seguir con mis fanfics -**

 **Ikki: esto debe ser un milagro o es que ya estás por morir? -**

 **PV: no creo...**

 **Ikki: enserio?**

 **PV: obvio si, sólo que ya tengo más tiempo**

 **Ikki: no me lo creo -**

 **PV: ni yo jejeje**

 **Ikki: 3**


End file.
